Let the games begin
by iwriteforpleasure
Summary: Dorian and Manon's journey to find the remaining Crochans. Post EOS. May include rated M content in future chapters.


It's been 72 days since they've parted with Rowan and the crew in search of the remaining numbers of Crochan witches. Dorian Havialliard had wanted to come on his own free will, partly because Manon was one of the only ones he truly trusted. However, he had things he needed up in the north, and who better to travel with than a pack of the deadliest killing machines ever lived. Celaena was an assassin, and he was always notorious when it came to bedding women. However, he felt that he'd crossed a line courting a witch. Not just any witch, it was Manon. Every move she makes was as graceful as a warrior.

He never compared Manon to Sorcha. He couldn't. That part of him will always die with her, and it's best to leave that side of him unspoken. However, he couldn't help but being attracted to that pair of golden eyes that seems to have more depth than she wants to let on. There was just this pull when it came to Manon, he can't seem to stay away from her. I reminded him of the time where he was attracted to Celaena. But he quickly realized that this was different. After Sorcha, he didn't think it was possible for him to look at other women and feel again. But here he is now. So shortly after her death.

Manon was different when she's around a crowd. Even more so when she's around her thirteen. She's more of a… leader? No, that's not the right word. Queen? Yes, a queen and her loyal subjects. The thirteen obeyed every command she gave. Sometimes Dorian wondered if they would stop breathing if she told them to.

"You've been staring for half an hour." said Manon, finally turning her attention to him.

"Am I suddenly not allowed to stare at you, witchling?" countered Dorian.

"But you mind is elsewhere." Manon shrugged and sat next to him by the rocks near the campfire.

"I'm focusing. On the shields around us, and dispersing the smoke from the fire so our enemies won't know our location." said Dorian.

Manon huffed "With thirteen witches and wyverns, and a magic wielder king, I doubt anyone would attack."

"Better safe than sorry." Dorian replied swiftly.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" asked Dorian after a moment of silence between them. "Should I be worried? It's just a meeting with some minor crochans."

"That may be, but you are attending this meeting as… what is your title witchling?"

Manon hadn't wanted to talk about titles and all that political issues, but she suppose it was inevitable. "I don't know. We will see how things play out."

Fair enough, Dorian thought. Dorian faced her fully this time, taking in her body and how it moves with every breath she takes. She looks, nervous. Her fingers were fidgeting the hilt of her sword which he'd never seen her go anywhere without.

"Are you ever going to tell me your reason for coming with us?" Manon asked wearily.

"I've told you, I'm here to gather as much army as we can. Including witches." Dorian replied coolly.

After a while, Manon decided to break the silence. "With magic returning, I can feel the depth of magic that surrounds me more and more every day. I suppose witch blood calls to magic." Manon declared.

"Interesting…" Dorian said., turning his attention away from her.

"I can feel it. Your magic. Not just me. My thirteen can feel it too, and they're worried." said Manon.

"Oh?"

"They're…concerned about it. And your presence doesn't make it easier."

"Tell me, witchling" Dorian said while turning her attention to the golden eyes that met him, "Exactly what are they afraid of?"

"That a power of that might is only contained to a human king. And what he plans to do with that power."

Dorian shrugged at that. He didn't want to know how much magic he really possessed. If he and Aelin were equally matched on their level of magic, as Elena had claimed, then he hoped he'd never had to explore the depth of his. He'd seen what Aelin can do. The worse he'd seen wasn't even the bottom of her power. Sometimes, he wondered if his little brother had powers too. If he does…

Dorian didn't let himself finish that thought when Manon's second came up to them.

"Wing leader, the wyverns spot something 5 miles ahead. Should we check it out?" Asterin Blackbeak reported.

" Yes. Take the twins with you. And leave Abraxos. He needs to rest." Manon ordered.

Asterin only nodded and left. Dorian watched as Manon walked towards Abraxos and patted him on the snout. He trailed after her.

Manon let go of her wyvern and he rolled over to his side and started to sniff the flowers next to him.

Out of pure curiosity, Dorian asked "Why did you pick him? He's half the size of the other wyverns."

Manon let out a sigh and said "I didn't choose him. He chose me. I had another wyvern in mind the day of the choosing. One of the Yellowlegs witches pushed me into the pit where the wyvern was contained and it couldn't tell if I was an enemy or ally so it attacked. Abraxos, being smaller than the other wyvern stepped between us and fought for me."

"So you picked him because he saved you?"

"No, I picked him because he has a warrior's heart. And… I can feel his trust in me, as if I was the only witch that could save him from the darkness."

"You do have a talent for that."

Never. They never talked about what happened that day in Oalkwood.

"Maybe you're just really in to beautiful faces." Manon countered.

"Someone things highly of themselves."

"Beauty is nothing. All witches are beautiful. Most faes are beautiful. As for humans, I've seen many that are beautiful enough to be called a fae. Witches are raised to use their beauty as a weapon."

"I've seen a lot of beautiful women in my short life as well. The Queen Of Terassen herself is quite a catch. But you, you are exquisite."

They flirted with each other often enough for Manon to dismissed whatever compliment he gave her. She promised that that was a guard she would never let down. Letting herself fall in love was something she promised she will never do, and she has no intend to break that promise. Because if she did, than it will be too hard for her to come back from it. Also, Manon doubt that Dorian was over his human lover, who she assumed, died rather recently. So with that, she stood up and walked to her camp without even saying goodbye to Dorian.


End file.
